Posie's Pesky Potion/Transcripts
episode begins when Hazel and Lavender plays Ping Pong Lavender: "Someone mention game is on?" begin to play while the pets look at him. Hazel: "I Got It! I Got It!" grunts the Steering Wheel drops Posie's Potion Posie: "Huh?" Hazel: "Woops, Sorry About That." Lavender: "Come on, Posie Play With Us." Posie: "I Can't, I'm Still Working on My Potion." Steering Wheel: Coughing Hazel: Giggling "What you Making?" Posie: "Well, I'm Supposed To Be Making That "Happy Potion" Presentation for Charm School." Lavender: "Oh, We Did That, It's Easy." Posie: "I Hope So Usually Potions Aren't That Hard, But This One's Tricky For Me And It Makes Me Feel Sad I Have To Follow The Recipe In The Charm Book." Hazel: "Yep, You Have To Follow It Exactly." Posie: Which Is The Problem For a Happy Potion, It Has The Most Horrible Ingredients... Like Snail Goop. That Doesn't Make Me Happy." Lavender: "That's The Best! Hazel: "I Love Snail Goop." Posie: "Well, I Guess It Makes Some Charmers Happy I Wish I Could Use Things That Make Me Happy." Make a Potion and Smoke Out Charmers: Coughing Lavender: "Oh, That Smells Terrible!" Hazel: "That Wasn't Right." Posie: "And Not Happy Now Which Ingredient Made It Do That?" Nelson: "Um, Did Someone Misplace SANIL GOOP?" Posie: "Oops! I'm So Sorry The Orange Sanil Goop Definitely Did That." Hazel: "We Promise We'll Make It Up You, Nelson... Once Posie Gets Her Potion Right She's Going To Need a Little Practice." Nelson: "Great" Muttering Posie: "I'm Gonig To Need a Lot More Practice." Hazel: "Don't Worry, We Can Help Right, Lavender?" Lavender: I Can Show You How To Mix Is Just Right. Then You'll Be Ready To Show Your Potion In On Time." Hazel: "See? Easy Feasy." Posie: "Thanks, Lavender" Goop Splats "I Can Use All The Help I Can Get." Hazel: "To The Charm House." Charm House Posie: "All The Ingredients That Make Me Happy Come Nature, Not The Bottled Stuff in The Charm Book Recipe." Lavender: "Don't Worry, I'll Show You The Perfect Charmer Tricks To Get These Ingredients To Work For You. I'ts All In The Stirring and Mixing. First, You've Gotta Whisk The Vials Together, Get Them Nice and Bubbly By Beating Them." Hazel: "Like The Flapping Of A Butterfly's Wings." Posie: "Butterfly Wings Make Me Happy." potion comes out very strong "Oh! That's Not A Happy Little Butterfly." Lavender: "Too Fast, That Was More Like a Humminbird's Wings." Hazel: "Okay, What's Next in The Recipe?" Lavender: "Then You Use Your Wand and Shake Mixture Like a Maraca ♫ Shakin' The Potion With Just The Right Motion ♫" Posie: "Ohh, Thet Looks Like Fun, I Like Maracas, Too ♫ Shaking The Potion With Just The Right...♫ Oops! Daffodils." Plops Hazel: "Well, At Least Some Of It Got Into The Cauldron." Lavender: "And Now We Mix It All Together With a Smooth Swirl Like a Happy Cloud Floating Through The Sky." Posie: "Okay, Posie, Think Smooth And Calm Like a Cloud Floating Through The Sky." Lavender: "Oh, No, That's Not Smoooth and Calm! That's More Like a Thunderstorm." Posie: "Thunderstorms Can Be Happy... Smetimes." Hazel and Lavender starts Coughing "Why Is This Recipe So Hard?" Category:Transcripts